Super Bros
by TheRobynGrayson
Summary: What if, when Dick Grayson lost his parents, there wasn't one Grayson left, but two! Robert Grayson and Dick Grayson go through the adventures of being a part of two different teams, Young Justice and Teen Titans. Who is the new Titan? And why does Zatanna know everything? Find out in Super Bros.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Bros.**

Summary

What if, when Dick Grayson lost his parents, there wasn't one Grayson left, but two! Robert Grayson and Dick Grayson go through the adventures of being a part of two different teams, Young Justice and Teen Titans. Who is the new Titan? And why does Zatanna know everything? Find out now, Yay :D

**Mount Justice: 26****th**** September: 12:05pm.**

"WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY!"

Robin ran into the speedster's room with a furious expression and cracked glasses. Barging through the door, he marched in and grabbed the ginger by the shirt, ignoring the yelp of "Dude!"

"I can't believe you went into my room and messed with my glasses AGAIN!"

"D-d-dude, I so didn't d-do that!" Wally raised his hands in defence, but he was always a terrible liar, and just as Robin was about to speak again, his communicator bleeped annoyingly from his pocket. Releasing his friend, he muttered a swift Lucky to said friend, who was now sighing with relief.

"Robin, gather the team and rendezvous at Commissioner Gordon's office. We have a lead on ."

"Ugh. Fine. Wally get the team, I'll change."

**Teen Titans Tower : 26****th**** September:12:07.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

A spikey haired raven ran into the room clad in yellow, green and red, glancing at the giant screen, his face lit up with joy.

"Titans! There's a lead on Slade! We need to go to Commissioner Gordon's office in Gotham city now!"

"Whatever"

"Coming Dude."

"Let's go fellow team-mates!"

"Coming Robin."

"Cominnnng Robbie!"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as Cat came into the room, Catherine Archer, a telepathic archer who is now currently going out with said leader.

"Don't call me Robbie while the Titans are here Cat, you know they could figure out who I am!"

"Heh heh, sorry ."

As the rest of the Titans slowly gathered in the room, Robin had just finished clipping on his utility belt, we need to head off now, Titans GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Bros**

_**A/N - I'd like to point out that my friend Frances and I are writing this together, we used to have arguments all the time about who had the best show and which one was Dick Grayson, because we both love him (Who doesn't), she thinks Teen Titans, and I think Young Justice, so our solution was this crazy, messed up timeline which only us and our friend Alli can really understand, so have fun with this story.**_

Commissioner Gordon's Office : 26th September – 12:15

The young justice team arrived in Commissioner Gordon's office, just in time to hear voices coming from outside the door.

"I don't see why we couldn't have just teleported here!"

"Cat I said no!"

The attention of the sideki-_partners_ was averted to said door. When Robin (Let's call him Dick) recognised his brother's voice, his eyes widened behind his mask, and his face became even paler. Pulling out his communicator, he rang Robert Grayson. It rang for a minute before a jingle was heard faintly through the door. Everyone besides Commish G, who was smirking from behind his desk, had a confused look on their face. A faint :

"_Hello? Dick? Why are you ringing me? We're about to investigate a lead on Slade."_

Was heard. Dick answered with a panicked.

"Why? Er, where are you now?"

"_Outside Commissioner Gordon's office, Why Do you want to join us or something?"_

"No! Don't come in!"

"_Why not? Are you already there?"_

"Just don't! There's a, erm, a CHOCOLATE FUDGE MONSTER!"

"_That's not nice, I'm sure you shouldn't be calling Wallace a monster."_

"No there's really a fudge monster! It just ATE Commissioner Gordon _and_ Wally!"

Dick gave a desperate, pleading look to his best friend, and Wally sighed and started screaming and shouting, while Dick made ROAR! Noises and banged on the floor and desk. The rest of the team had backed slowly into a corner, still confused and a little scared of the two, and had decided to leave them be.

Not believing his younger brother exscuce one bit, Robin (Lets call him Rob) and the Titans burst through the door, weapons at the ready, just in case. But once he saw what the two morons were attempting to pull off, he stood straight and the Titans followed suit.

"Er, Brother?" He asked, a confused yet amused face appearing, which kinda shocked the Teen titans, after all, he _Is _a Bat.

"Oh no, you're here Frate." Dick replied, sighing and hanging his head.

"WHAT! BROTHER?!" Everyone minus Robin, Robin, Cat, Zatanna, Wally and the Commissioner. One look at their faces sent the teens into hysterics.

As soon as they calmed down, Dick was stood facing his brother, with the young justice behind him, still weary, and the same for Robert, but with the Titans behind him, obviously.

"So, why are you here brother?" Robert started.

"We're here to investigate a lead on Deathstroke, you?"

"His name's Slade and that's why we're here."

"No no no, his names _Deathstroke."_

"_No. _It's _Slade!"_

"Deathstroke!"

"Slade!"

"Deathstroke!"

Robert pushed his little brother after he kept argueing with him. Resulting in Dick shoving him back, the Robert attempted another hard shove, which Dick avoided, and then mirrored. This of course turned into a full-on fight, but not the kind as if it were a villain, no, it was more like one of those little boy wrestling fights you see 10 year-olds having.

After watching for about 10 minutes, Conner sighed and picked the two up by the scruff of their capes. Robert, being quite short for a 15 year old, just folded his arms and hung there, as his feat couldn't touch the floor. Dick however, refused to be held like that, and started struggling and flailing around yelling things incoherent to the Titans. Such as: NOT ASTEROUS! DUDE PUT ME DOWN THIS ISN'T VERY TURBING! IM UNDERWHELEMED YOU HEAR ME? _UNDERWHELEMED!_

Conner just dropped the two brothers back onto the floor, but he made one fatal mistake, he dropped them on the wrong sides of the room. Robert was now surrounded by the Young Justice, a tight formation that no-one but Robin was known to get out of. And Dick, well, Dick was now being swarmed by the Titans, thousands of questions thrown at him while he was slowly disappearing from view. His cries and pleas of help being ignored.

Zatanna and Cat however, just stood to the sides and watched, sometimes having a small conversation. Suddenly though, Dick used his acrobatic skills to flip over the Titans and free himself, and Robert did the same, almost in perfect sync

"Ha!" The brothers exclaimed together.

Deciding to stop this madness, Zatanna went over to Dick and whispered something in his ear, where Cat did the same to Robert. Realisation dawned on their faces as they both turned sheepishly to their teams.

"Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur this is the Teen Titans."

"Raven, Cybourg, Beast Boy, Starfire, this is the Young Justice."

After a few minutes of the two teams chatting and generally getting to know each other a bit better, Robert and Dick both exclaimed "Aww _man!"_

Everyone turned to the two raven haired birds. Dick was examining his beloved cape, and holding it so he could see the rip in the bottem left corner.

"Agent A is gonna _kill_ me! Your team ripped my favourite cape, Frate!"

Meanwhile, Robert was attempting to re-spike his hair.

"ROBIN! Your team messed up my hair! NO-ONE messes up my hair!"

"What, you mean like this?" Dick replied, his famous laughter echoing around the room before he lept onto his brother's back and gave him a noogie.

"Gr, you are so annoying! You're gonna need a Agent A proof shield when I'm through with you!" Robert shouted, and grabbed Dick's cape and started putting holes and tears in it.

"OH YOU DID _NOT_ JUST DO THAT!"

"I THINK I JUST DID!"

"IM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT FOR THIS!"

"BRING IT!"

The fight started again, but this time Cat and Raven teleported everyone (Besides Commissioner Gordon.) outside. So now, two almost Identical Robin's were having a fight in the middle of Gotham. The Young Justice and Teen Titans were watching with gleeful faces, while Wally and Beastboy were videoing it.

The fight ended when Zatanna ran up into the fight and hugged Dick from behind, he froze and then looked over his shoulder, slowly going red.

Cat had done the same, but hugged from the front, and Robert acted immediantly and hugged her back.

"Ha ha! Blackmail!" Wally and Beast Boy exclaimed together, then high fived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Bros Chapter 3**

_**A/N HI FANFICTION VIEWERS I'M FRANCES AND I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ENJOYYYYYYY!**_

The two birds let go of their girlfriends after a brief hug, suddenly Robert's mind clicked back to the matter at hand, SLADE, after a bit of robin to robin, eye to eye unspoken communication. Dick started to argue with Kaldur over who should take the lead on the case, even though he knows it should be Kaldur, he was determined that this is going to be a Grayson case , meanwhile Robert started to do what he does best ,lead.

After a few minutes of fighting between Kaldur and Dick, Robert decided to break up the fight it didn't really work and ended up in him carrying his little bro out of the way mutters could be heard, but no one really wanted to be a part of two brother bat's arguement . After a few minutes the two bats walked back around the corner. As soon as they got back to their teams Robert started to tell the Teen Titans the plan that he and his little bro had just come up with.

Meanwhile Dick was telling Kaldur the plan, so he could tell the rest of the team, reluctantly Kaldur told young justice the plan, after all he was still mad at Dick for trying to take charge.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

26th September, late at night.

"He isn't here robin can we go home?" said a kind of tired Starfire,

"No Starfire he is here I can smell him" said Robert

"What does he smell like exactly?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"It's a figure of speechhhh" replied robin in a really winey voice "I'm going to check on Di- I mean the other Robin"

Robin pulled out a small communicator shaped like a bat.

" Hey, bro how's it going on your end?"

_**A/N- OH I FORGOT….. I LIKE BISCUITS! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Bros Chapter 4**

_**AN/ Just wanna say that Frances wrote most of this chapter and I edited and added parts on here and there especially the end paragraphs, oh and she has another message for you all! **_

_**Frances: HI FANFICTION, I STILL LOVE BISCUITS, HERE HAVE ONE TOO! (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

"Still no sign of him Bro." Was the reply from the younger ebony, Dick was sat at the opposite side of the warehouse with the Team. Unlike his older brothers team, who were now bombarding poor Robert with questions, his was sat in almost complete silence, _almost_. There was the occasional, half-hearted attempt at a conversation from Wally every so often, all which failed miserably, it was a good attempt though. The Team was kind of mad at Dick for not telling them about his brother. (Personally I don't see why as he has a lot of secrets) Akward silence follow a lame attempt of "So, nice weather huh?" and the team still refused to talk to Robin. After a 10 long, agonising minutes said bird spotted a shadowy figure inside the warehouse, seeming to be stacking some boxes. He frantically scrambled through his utility belt until he found the yellow, black and red bat-shaped communicator, which he used to call his brother.

"Robin?"

"_Yeah, what's up, and don't say the sky."_

"Okay I won't, and to answer your question, M'gann. M'gann is up. Anyway, he's here."

"_What?! Yes! Finally! Are you sure?"_

"Sure I'm sure dude."

"_Bat-Promise?"_

"Ugh. Bat-Promise."

"_Okay, we're on our way. Do NOT engage, is that clear? Do NOT!"_

"You sound like Batman."

"_Whatever, Bye."_

A series of snickers came from behind Robin, and he slowly turned around, Bat-Glare grazing his every feature. What he turned to see though, was exactly what he expected. Wally and Artemis were literally rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow, Conner was stood watching them, an amused smile on his face, ditto for Kaldur, and M'gann was giggling happily at the pair, while Zatanna stood smirking at the Boy Wonder.

"What?"

"D-Did yo-you really j-just say, say- Paha!" Wally rasped out between fits of giggles.

"B-bat p-promise!" Artemis finished for the red-head.

"Oh get a room!" Zatanna and Robin snorted in reply.

That shut both of the hysterical teens up right away, instead sending their faces a deep shade of crimson. That was until, Wally came up with a come-back.

"Well looks like we aren't the only ones!"

Said 14 year old's also blushed a deeper crimson, while everyone laughed at the childish antics of the four, even Kaldur and Conner laughed. But a few other voices could be heard joining in with the laughter, and the Teen Titans (Including Cat for those of you who can't seem to get the fact that she is a Titan) were stood with the group.

"Robin and Zatanna sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes- OW!" Cat and Robert were now on the floor after being hit in the face with a rubber Bat-a-rang.

"Robin and Catherine sittin' in a tree K-I-" The two mentioned in the previous song retorted in synch.

"Enough! Don't sing the rest, lets just go get Slade."

"Deathstroke."

"Slade."

"Deathstroke."

Robert laughed, but the kind of laugh you use to shut someone up, " Slade, end of discussion."

" *Cough*Deathstroke*Cough*"

"CAN WE JUST GO?!"

"Thank you Superboy, I think we needed that, who knows how long they could have gone at it.


	5. Chapter 5

SuperBros Chapter 5

Well…I have a feeling this will be fun to write. No Frances input on this chapter…It's all me Mwahahahaha. Thanks for continued support, and remember if you would like to see something in this fanfic, or any of my others. Just click that little review button at the bottom, or PM me. We will try and include every suggestion or request. I will also be taking requests for new fanfics. Nothing too hard on me, I'm not too good at writing.

"Okay, we just need to sneak into the building and attack Slade." Robert said to the now, rather large group of superheroes.

"Deathstroke." His younger brother peeped from the back.

Robert gritted his teeth together and counted to ten in his head, a trick he had learned over the years with his sibling.

"I am finished with this argument Richard. Anyway, back to the plan. We need to go stealth; do you know _how _to be stealthy?" He asked, addressing the Young Justice team.

They all wore looks of disbelief. Was he really asking them that question? Now there were a few ways they could answer to that, for example they could proceed to flip the hell out, because seriously, they were amazing at stealth and had changing costumes to prove it. They could then show off their stealth skills by going in and defeating Deathstroke…Or Slade by themselves and in silence. Or, for another example, they could argue in their defence that, yes, they could do stealth very well, despite Kid Klutz's habit of ruining their hiding in a loud and alerting kind of way.

Well, instead of these options, they all just gaped at him for a while, before cackling laughter could be heard behind them. Of course, the only laugh this could have belonged to was Robin. Said bird moved to the front to face his brother, still chuckling every so often.

"Are you seriously asking _us _that Frate?"

The use of a foreign word confused some in the group. The only ones who understood and were completely unfazed by this were Zatanna, Cat, Kid Flash and most surprisingly Superboy.

"Because I have reason to believe that _your_ team is the one that needs to work on stealth." He continued.

Robert raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Hmm. Maybe so, now everybody listen closely, this is what we are going to do."

Dick looked at him in disbelief.

"No way, what happened to Double Grayson mission? If you are going to take the lead on this then me and my team are out."

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, you weren't leader of that team. And also, I'm the older one; therefore I get a rite to boss you around."

Dick looked at Kaldur for a second, before turning back to Robert and quickly retorting:

" I think you'll find I am in second command, and I don't want to be leader for another few years, just because you have a leadership obsession does not mean I do. I think it's safe to say that my team are the ones who have stealth down, not to mention teamwork."

Robert's reaction to this was not what people expected. Except maybe Zatanna and Cat, who were now having a conversation in a corner of the roof about various clothes and shops they have yet to visit. What the group of heroes would have expected was a full out brawl of some sorts. Robin vs. Robin until someone eventually spotted them and things turned for the worse. For the Young Justice team, this means extra hours of training and Batman stopping their missions for a good few weeks. For the Teen Titans, this probably meant that extra hours of stealth training, normal training and countless other exercises to build teamwork set in place by Robin were the result.

"You're turning into Bats you know, Frate. "

"I could say the same to you. "

Both boys gave each other the classic Bat-Glare, the angle making this quite a funny view as Dick was taller than Robert, despite being two years younger. This lasted for a few minutes. Before they both leapt at each other.

Superboy and Cyborg moved forward as soon as they saw it, expecting to have to rip them off of each other and get back to Mount Justice and Titans Tower before things got out of hand again.

The brothers though, were enveloped in a tight hug. Wally snapped a picture, and this finally caught Zatanna and Cat's attention. Without noticing it, the rest of both teams had left. Presumably to go back to their separate homes/ bases.

"Missed you too Frate." They both said at the same time.

A large CRASH sounded in the building thought to have Slade in. And the group of four turned just in time to see Batman dragging a tied up and unconscious Deathstroke into a police van. Returning back into the building once more, only to emerge with a pile of obvious goons also tied up and unconscious.

The two Robins turned to each other and gulped.

Without a warning, Dick turned, grabbed Zatanna's hand and leapt of the top of the building.

"IM NOT TAKING THE BLAME FOR THIS ONE. ENJOY YOUR NIGHT."

After which followed a quieter.

"Ekat su kcab ot tnuoM ecitsuJ!"

Face palming, Cat teleported both herself and Robert back to Titans Tower.


End file.
